How to Make It to Tomorrow
by Emachinescat
Summary: After Camlann, it hurts too much for Merlin to be around Aithusa, but he knows the dragon is a victim of cruel fate, much like himself. He calls on an old friend, a dragon whisperer and great Viking king, for help, knowing if anyone can help the battered dragon recover, it's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Spoilers.


How to Make It to Tomorrow by Emachinescat

A Merlin & How to Train Your Dragon Crossover Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: After Camlann, it hurts too much for Merlin to be around Aithusa, but he knows the dragon is a victim of cruel fate, much like himself. He calls on an old friend, a dragon whisperer and great Viking king, for help, knowing if anyone can help the battered dragon recover, it's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

* * *

 **A/N: So this started out as a drabble for "Camelot Has the Hiccups" and quickly morphed into its own short story. Spoilers for both the ending of _Merlin_ and the _HTTYD_ books.**

 **This is pretty angsty. Basically, I needed Aithusa to have some closure after all she'd been through, something to look forward to, a way to find herself again. And then I thought of how painful it would be for Merlin to be around her after everything that had happened, especially so soon after losing Arthur… and I thought of the Windwalker, and how he was abused and broken like Aithusa when Hiccup chose him… and the rest wrote itself.**

 **Expect more short fics like this in the future. I LOVE the idea of this crossover; it needs to exist. :) Please review, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **How to Make It to Tomorrow**

"Thank you for coming." Merlin's voice was subdued, his eyes shrouded in grief.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, King of the Wilderwest, regarded him kindly. "Of course. And, I'm sorry; if we'd known about Morgana and the Saxons we would've—"

Merlin held up a hand, and gave the young king a watery smile. "You're here now," he said gruffly. "If anyone can help Aithusa, it's you." His voice cracked. "She's all alone now, after Morgana… and she was abused, traumatized. She can't talk." He sniffed. "You know, I truly think that Morgana cared for her. The only shreds left of her humanity invested in that dragon."

Hiccup hummed, reaching out a hand hesitantly for the deformed white dragon, bent and twisted like a mangrove after her time trapped in the Sarem's pit. " _Hello, Aithusa_ ," the dragon whisperer said softly in Dragonese. " _I know you're scared and sad, and that you feel alone. I've felt that way before, too, but I'm not alone anymore, and you don't have to be either._ "

To the relief of both young men, Aithusa warbled and nuzzled Hiccup's skinny chest.

"I'm glad she'll go with you," Merlin said. "I couldn't order her. But I can't… and it's… it's too soon. After Arthur…" He cleared his throat. "It wasn't her fault that she chose Morgana, but… it hurts too much, you know?"

Hesitantly, Hiccup put a freckled hand on the warlock's arm. "I lost my cousin a few years ago, during the final weeks of the Dragon Rebellion. He… we weren't close; he actually went most of his life hating me, but, well, I always had faith that he had good somewhere inside of him. It was only a shame that it showed itself moments before he sacrificed himself to save me." He rubbed his nose, sniffled."You know, Merlin, I wouldn't put it past Aithusa to find her voice someday."

Merlin gave a half-smile, more than he'd accomplished since he'd sent Arthur off to Avalon. "You really think so?"

"My riding dragon, the Windwalker, he'd been abused before I chose him. He had tattered wings and ears, and he never spoke, and was afraid of everything." He glanced back fondly at the sleek, magnificent black dragon waiting across the clearing. "We formed a bond, and, well, he still doesn't speak much, but when he does, I know full well to listen. With some love and attention, Aithusa will be okay, Merlin. I know it."

Merlin smiled fully now, and clasped arms with the Viking king. "Thank you, Hiccup." He gently scratched Aithusa in that spot she loved, just behind her ears. "I'll see you soon, Aithusa; you'll be beautiful."

Hiccup smiled as he urged the dragon to follow him. "She already is."

As they took off, Hiccup on the Windwalker with Aithusa right behind him, Merlin fancied that he could hear, however faintly, from however far into the future, a soft, sweet voice trill her goodbyes. They would meet again, when Merlin could better care for her.

She would be safe on the Island of Tomorrow.

Maybe someday, far in the future when it didn't hurt so much, Merlin would make it to his Tomorrow as well.

But for now, he would wait.

* * *

 **A/N: *sniffs* I made myself sad with that one.**

 **What did you think? Please let me know in a review! :)**

 **~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
